Silence
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: For Link, words have been of the utmost importance, earning him his given title of the mansion's chatterbox. But once a new Smasher arrives, he shuts down. No one knows why except for the new man himself, and the rest of the mansion is wondering about the sudden change and they want to know why. SnakexLink Captain FalconxZelda SamusxZelda Captain FalconxSheik Slight KarelxLink


#Silence#

Summary: For Link, words have been of the utmost importance, earning him his given title of the mansion's chatterbox. But once a new Smasher arrives, he shuts down. No one knows why except for the new man himself, and the rest of the mansion is wondering about the sudden change and they want to know why.

Pairing(s): SnakexLink Captain FalconxZelda SamusxZelda Captain FalconxSheik Slight KarelxLink Mentioned PitxMarth

Well, this is my first oneshot it what feels like ages. Leave a review, lovelies!

* * *

"Zellie! Come here!" a short blond male called to his equally short brunette friend.

The princess turned around and a smile graced her youthful face. She walked over to her friend and her kingdom's hero and blessed him with a quick hug and peck on his pink cheek.

"What is it, Link?"

"Zelda, I just saw Marth and Pit making out on the Fountain of Dreams! Do you think they'll get together, if they aren't already? I mean, Roy and Marth have been broken up for a few months now so it only makes since Marth would finally have moved on, but you never know! They were so cute! I wonder what we would call them... Mit or Parth? Either one is fine-"

The beautiful woman sighed. Link loved to talk, which was something you wouldn't expect when you first saw him. Traditionally, each newcomer would be led to believe that the humble hero was rather quiet and shy, but as soon as the Hylian hero saw them and welcomed them to the mansion, those thoughts were swept away immediately and replaced with the feeling he'd never shut up.

"Alright, alright! Chatterbox, we'll call them by their actual names, Marth and Pit. Is that all you wished to tell me?" Zelda inquired with a tired look on her face.

"Yeah, I've been training all day. What time is it?"

The brunet checked her eloquent, golden watch on her tiny wrist, "It's a quarter after seven o'clock. Samus and I are going out to dinner tonight. Would you like to attend?"

The blond smiled, showing his straight, white teeth.

"Of course! Let me go change, I'll meet you two up front!"

The royalty just chuckled as the man ran off to change. He was such an adorable person, which made his chattering okay... Most of the time.

The princess went to her own room to change her dress and speak with her lover. As she closed the door to her shared dorm, the princess felt herself being pressed against the wall and lips on her neck.

"Where have you been? You need to get ready before I get my ass kicked for keeping you-"

SLICE!

While an injured Captain Falcon stood there holding his bloody cheek, an angered Sheikah male seethed,

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That to her... Again! Do you understand?"

"Y-yeah Sheik!" The F-Zero pilot scrambled away from his girlfriend's protector and friend. Why couldn't he get Sheik to like him?

The blond transformed back into the princess and returned to Kakariko Village to resume training with his no-doubt very angry aunt.

_'You know, Sheik, eventually you're going to have to learn to get along with him. He was not going to hurt me; he was just showing some affection for me, his girlfriend. Now I'll have to keep Link and Samus waiting because I must tend the wound you created!_' Zelda scolded.

_'I'm sorry Princess,'_ Sheik mocked_, 'but he frightened you and I sensed it. Last time I checked, it was my job to protect you!'_ he snapped.

_'Watch your tone with me! You will apologize tomorrow, and do not, I repeat, DO NOT protest! You are dismissed for the evening.'_

The holder of the Triforce of Wisdom locked her thoughts away from the man's she was forced to share with.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you know how he is. Still, I don't know why he hates you so much. You've done nothing wrong to him!"

"Not directly to him, anyway." the bounty hunter said as his girlfriend dabbed a cloth on the cut from the needle.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"He's still mad about that brawl from when you two first arrived." he said while shaking his head.

"Wow. It didn't even happen to him! I honestly thought he was over that."

"So did I. For a while, anyway. I can take care of it honey, go get ready. I'll see you when you come back."

The princess smiled and placed her red lips against the man's uninjured cheek.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll bring my cell with me if you need anything."

The pilot finished cleaning his wound and whistled as Zelda walked out of their bedroom wearing a short purple dress, black fishnet leggings with floral designs, and a pair of black ankle boots. She curled her hair and took out her tiara.

"Oh be quiet, you horny bastard. I'll see you later,"

Zelda walked to the door until she heard the voice of her boyfriend,

"Hey babe? We're getting another newcomer tomorrow! Master Hand was telling Crazy earlier and I happened to overhear what he was saying."

"Really? That's nice. See you later..."

Zelda rushed out of the room, not even bothering to say "I love you". The captain sighed. What was up with Zelda? She'd been rather distant as of late.

* * *

(Kakariko Village)

"Sheik, what has you so angry? I've never seen you seethe this much, not since Link was injured by Ganondorf at that stupid fighting tournament you all insist on participating in."

"It's Zelda's boyfriend!" he spat, throwing a set of needles at a tree.

"I see. One has a jealous heart?" Impa smirked with a knowing tone

The Sheikah male turned a bright red that was fortunately hidden by the white cowl over his young face, "W-What? I-I don't love Zelda!" he spluttered.

Impa chuckled, "Not jealous of him. I believe we shall end our training early today, Sheik. We will begin earlier tomorrow to make up for it. Good day Sheik, I will see you whenever you decide to come to the castle, if you even do."

The elderly Sheikah threw a Deku Nut down on the dirt and disappeared, leaving Sheik to boil in his humiliation.

"How could she... Does she... She does." he said in a flat tone.

The blond walked over to the tree he had just previously assaulted and sat down at the bottom of it. He sighed as he pulled out a golden instrument with silver strings and began to play a soothing tune.

The Minuet of Forest.

It was Sheik's personal favorite of all the tunes he'd learned. It was so nice, simple, relaxing... Truly what he was in need for at the moment.

After some time, the blond stood up and stored away the beautiful instrument. He threw a Deku Nut exactly as his aunt had done previously and appeared at the giant mansion his friends, and enemies, lived in.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to get here!" a man cried as the door to his room opened.

"Sorry babe, I just had some... Internal issues to deal with. I missed you," he said with a long kiss to the man's lips.

"I missed you too. Mind telling me what those "issues" are?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't think I believe you. Now, I believe we have some loving to catch up on, I haven't felt your buttery skin in ages."

* * *

"... I just wish Sheik and Doug would get along!" Zelda cried to Link as they waited for their other blonde companion.

"Sweetie, they're like oil and vinegar. They don't mix! Is Sheik still mad about that one thing or has he found a new thing to be mad at?"

"That one thing. It happened to me though, not him! I was the one who was accidentally groped and had a wardrobe malfunction, not him! He's so protective!"

'Or jealous...' the Hylian hero thought with a perfectly concealed smirk.

"Sorry I'm late guys, Pikachu decided to make the power in every room on my floor go out and then not turn it back on. Is he evolving or something? He did this back when he was just a Pichu."

"Hun, you act like we're Pokémon trainers." Link said as he grabbed each woman's arms and linked then with his own and starting their walk to the diner.

As they made their way to one of their favorite place to eat out, the trio conversed about random topics, ranging from if it was Pikachu or Kirby that was the cutest thing in the mansion to Peach's obsession with the shade of pink.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Do you have a reservation?" a built waiter with long black hair asked as she walked up to the trio in the front of the line.

"No, but I'm sure there's room. And if there's not, make room." Samus demanded. She originally had one for two, but there was an unexpected guess with them that night.

"Samus! Be polite!" Zelda said through clenched teeth. She did not approve how demanding and rude her friend was being to the poor man.

"We do have a booth open. Follow me," The waiter led the trio to their table, leaving Link to start up conversation with him.

"So what's your name, cutie? My name is Link."

The waiter smiled and assisted the blond male in the booth, "My name is Karel."

"'Karel?' That's a nice name! Very unique and interesting."

"Thank you very much. Your name is interesting as well. Could I start you all off with something to drink?" the black-haired man asked with a notepad and pen out.

"Ah, yeah. I'd like a vanilla cherry Coke, get my lovely brunette friend an iced tea, and I don't know what blondie wants. You should know though, considering you two are making eye love," Samus smirked.

Link turned a bright shade of pink while the black-haired man just smiled, "I believe I can find out."

Karel chuckled a sexy, manly one leaned down to Link's level and whispered directly into his ear_, "So, what will it be, Angel Eyes?"_

With the attention being drawn to him from his friends, the other customers in the vicinity were beginning to stare, and the hot breath in his long ear and trickling down his slim neck, the blond was only forced to turn a deeper shade of the pink he already was. He cleared his throat and turned ever so slightly to meet those large, sexy brown eyes awaiting a response.

"I do believe I'd like a strawberry martini, and I'm also ready for dessert," he purred.

While Zelda cooed over the adorable seen taking place before her, Samus just rolled her eyes, "Okay, I thought I was parched on the way here, but now I'm a fucking desert. Do me a solid and get our drinks, _please!_"

Karel's eyes narrowed for a moment but then returned to the blue pair before him, "I apologize, Angel Eyes, but I must get back to work. Here are your menus,"

The tall man turned to stand up straight, but not before his lips briefly skimmed Link's petals and walked away, leaving the trio to decide their meals.

The blond turned to Samus with an annoyed expression, "Jee Sam, just keep me single my entire life, why don't you?"

"Just doin' my job. While your title is "The Chatterbox", mine is "The Cockblock"."

The Hylian male just chuckled and began playing with his golden locks, "So, anything else new happen today?"

"Ehh, nothing really. Just the same old story for me." Samus said as she stretched out across her area of the booth.

"I've already told you both everything today, I believe. But, knowing me, I've forgotten something and I'll remember later." the princess said as she spotted their waiter.

"Alright, one vanilla cherry Coke for the cold blonde woman, an iced tea for the lovely brunette, and a strawberry martini for Angel Eyes,"

The velvety-smooth voice sent a chill down Link's spine.

"Thank you." Zelda said politely as she sipped her drink and eyed the chicken parmesan picture featured on the laminated menu.

"Have you all decided on a meal for the night?" Karel asked as he brought out his notepad once again.

"Yeah-"

"Ahem! Samus, let me order for us this time." Zelda offered with her small hand on top of the tall woman's slightly larger one.

"Fine…"

"Okay, could you be so kind as to get my friend Samus here the chicken fricassee with tarragon with parsleyed new potatoes for the side?"

The waiter nodded as he quickly jotted down the order.

"As for myself, I'd love the chicken parmesan with the Orange-Cardamom Madeleines."

Karel smiled at the order; it was one of the ones he preferred.

"Those will go great with your tea. Now, Angel Eyes, what can I get for you?"

"Hmm… Would you be so kind as to fetch me a delicious Chicken Cordon Bleu?" Link requested with a sparkle in his eye.

"Yes, I can do that for you, Angel Eyes. What would you like for your side?" Karel asked with a handsome smile.

"I don't really want a side for once. Which is strange since you can always find me with a large plate of food piled with loads of food and sides and such. God, I'm such a fatass though, I should really try to stop eating so much and lose this extra weight that's weighing me down in the battles. Perhaps I'll win more if I'm thin."

"Angel Eyes, I'd be lying if I said your weight is healthy. You are much too thin! Please, have a side." Karel begged.

"Can't I just have you?" Link whined.

"C'mon now Link, Mr. Karel here has other customers to tend to. Please pick a side dish," the Hylian princess pleaded. She was beginning to think inviting Link to dinner wasn't such a great idea…

The black-haired male chuckled and smiled at Link, "I'm afraid not. Does the apple glazed carrots sound okay to you? Or would you prefer something else?"

"You know, those carrots sound really delicious. I think I'll have those."

Karel finished writing down the order and gathered the menus, "I'll be back with your orders in a while.

The waiter walked away, leaving Zelda to reprimand her kingdom's savior, "Link, that man has work to do! I'm sure he doesn't need or want to hear you rant about how you've been lacking in the battles lately. Perhaps if you trained for once your life you wouldn't have such a rough time!"

Samus placed a hand on the gentle woman's shoulder, "Calm down, Zel. You know how Link is, and by the looks of it, Karel didn't mind, but rather seemed concerned about him."

"Thanks Sam. Really Zelda, how do you expect me to get a man if you won't allow me to speak with him?"

"I know, I know. I guess part of me just hates seeing my little Linky grow up!" the brunette teased, snickering at Link's reaction.

"Okay, first of all, I'm a grown ass man and was before we met. I'm a small man, yes, but I am grown Zellie. Second of all, there's nothing to worry about, it's just innocent flirting. I've no idea how far this will actually go. Of course, I know how I _want_ it to go, but it takes two to tango."

Zelda sighed, "That's true, I apologize for babying you so much. You're just special to me is all. I want you to be happy and with the right man. Anyway, I totally forgot to inform you two of what Doug told me earlier! I simply cannot believe I forgot!"

Link scooted as close as he could to the princess. He simply loved hearing anything gossip-like.

"_TELLMETELLMETELLME!"_

"Okay, so he overheard Master Hand telling Crazy we're getting another newcomer tomorrow. We've gotten so many in the past months, I sort of hope he or she is the last one. The mansion's not getting any emptier."

"Another newcomer? Jesus Christ, I hope he's hot!" Link cried with his arms in the air as if he was praising the Lord.

"What if it's a woman?" Samus asked, not appreciating Link's conclusion the new person would be a male. There were so few women at the mansion, and it didn't help most thought she was a male herself when she wore her armor.

"Well then I hope she's hot enough for you. Do you two need refills as well?" Link asked as he ate the olive on the red toothpick and set it into his empty glass.

"You just want Mr. Sex-on-Legs to come back over here. But yeah, my drink is already gone. Want me to whistle for him or are you going to grab his dick next time he walks by?" the huntress asked as she ate the cherry that came with her drink.

Neither Link nor Zelda could even bother to scold Samus for her inappropriate ideal way for Link to attract their waiter's attention because they were laughing much too hard. The black-haired waiter happened to notice the laughter that reined over all three of the Smashers as he walked by to check on some other customers. Karel stopped and looked at them all with a half-smile, "Something seems to be funny. Mind sharing?"

Link just grabbed his hand and squeezed, "Nothing you should worry about. Samus just said something rather… _inappropriate_ to say at a place such as this. But I do have a favor to ask of you. Would you be so kind as to refill Samus with another vanilla cherry Coke and myself another strawberry martini?"

"Yes I can. And by the time I get back your food should be ready as well. Be back momentarily," Karel promised.

He withdrew his hand from Link's and picked up Samus' cup and left them with a smile. Link watched the handsome man walk away with a sigh and used his pinky finger to circle the rim of his empty martini glass.

"Goddesses he's so sexy. And here I was, aweing over Ike not even a full day ago. I'm a staring whore."

His female friends just looked at each other and shook their heads with soft chuckles. Only when Link was really entranced by a man was he not as much of a chatterbox as usual. Still quite talkative, just not to the extreme.

Karel came back with a new drink for Link and a refill for Samus, along with a giant tray of food he held up with one arm. The archer admired the beau's strength as he set down the hot and heavy plates of the delicious food.

"And lastly," the black-haired man muttered while placing the final dish next to Link's larger plate, "apple glazed carrots for Angel Eyes. Is there anything else I can get for you before I part with you for a short while?"

"Yes, actually. Could we please have some more napkins, and could I get another glass of iced tea?" Zelda requested as she sipped the last of her drink.

"I will be right back with that."

Karel picked up Link's previous martini glass and Zelda's cup and left the table once more.

"Why don't we come here more often? I simply adore their food!" Link moaned in delight.

"Because we have all the food we could want and more at the mansion for free." Samus pointed out with her fork pointed at the blond Hylian.

"That's true. Say, why did you two come here anyway?" Link asked with a perfect manicured eyebrow raised.

The princess opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it and turned the same shade of pink her savior had been earlier. Samus had just decided to pop a potato in her mouth and leave it at t

that.

_'What the hell is up with these two…?' _Link thought.

* * *

After the meal, they paid for the food and left Karel a generous tip, along with a little something extra from Link.

_"Unfortunately for me, I've got to return home now," Link said sadly as was assisted out of the fancy booth._

_"Unfortunate indeed. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime." Karel said with a smile tugging his lips._

_Link grabbed the black-haired male's hand once more and got on his tip-toes to leave a chaste kiss on his thin lips. Karel chuckled and brought the little man's hand to his lips and left a lasting kiss on it._

_"Until we meet again,"_

The trio was now heading home with full stomachs that weren't just from the meal. Each Smasher had butterflies in their stomachsand wide smiles on their beautiful faces. Link wasn't sure why his female counterparts were smiling though. Perhaps they found his and Karel's scene cute?

"Alright you two, looks like this is where we part. Thanks for taking me with you to dinner, really. Lately I've felt like I've been in a rut, but I think some time away from the mansion was all I needed. I love you both, see you in the morning."

The swordsman hugged and gave a peck to each woman's cheek and parted for his room. He dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts and a forest green tank top and hopped in bed, exhausted. His mind drifted off to a subject they'd barely touched at dinner.

_'I wonder who the newcomer will be…'_

* * *

"Link, wake up!" a high voice demanded.

The Hylian groaned and rolled over into his comforter, "I don't wanna…"

The blonde woman groaned. Link was usually an early riser, but on the days he decided to sleep in later than usual… The easiest way to say it was that it was a pain to get him up.

"Link, get your ass up or I'll dye your tunics pink! We have to be ready for the newcomer! Who, by the way, is arriving in twenty minutes! Master Hand just told us! Up, up, up!"

Link was out of bed the moment Peach threatened to dye his clothing from their original color, the purple was already bad enough!

"Give me a sec! We'll go down together!"

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom waited patiently in the small living room for the man to get dressed. The Hylian came out in his traditional green garb while fixing one of his brown gloves.

"Let's go! For the love of Din, Nayru, and Farore I hope it's a male! And a hot, sexy gay one that loves little blonds at that!"

* * *

"How kind of you to join us Link! Sleep well?" the giant right hand asked as he attempted to calm the left hand, which was also his brother, down. Crazy always got a bit too, well, _crazy_ when a new Smasher arrived.

"I slept pretty well, thanks for asking. Sometimes those beds really capture a man in a nice, deep sleep, and I love it when that happens. Anyway, where's our newcomer buddy?"

"HE'LL BE HERE IN A FEW, DON'T WORRY FAIRY BOY!" Crazy hand shouted, using his favorite nickname for the hero he liked the most.

"Good to know. I'll go get a cup of coffee and sit with Samus and Zelda, okay?"

"'KAY!"

Link walked over to the buffet table and grabbed his favorite green mug, pouring the steaming hot beverage into it. He sipped some as he made his way to where his friends were enjoying conversation and breakfast.

"Morning everybody. Sleep well?"

The entire table circled with "Yes's" and even a "Hell yeah!" from the F-Zero pilot.

"That's nice. And thanks for sending Peach to come wake me up, jackasses! She threatened to dye all of my tunics pink!"

"How the hell else were we supposed to wake you up?" Samus questioned with a smirk.

Link shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the Hands, who were getting on one another's nerves.

"Okay everyone; I think it may be time to introduce our new, and final, newcomer for a very long time! Crazy, why don't you bring him in?"

"OKAYS!"

The left hand flew out of the dining hall and returned alone a few seconds later.

"WHERE'S HE AT?"

Master Hand sighed, "We went over this, Crazy. He's in my office."

"KTHXBAI!"

The hand flew out of the room once more and returned again, empty-handed.

"HE AIN'T IN THERE!"

"What do you mean he's not in there?!"

"I MEAN HE'S NOT FUCKING IN THERE! DID YOU GO FUCKING DEAF ALREADY? I KNOW YOU'RE OLD BUT DAMN!"

While the Hands argued, Link turned to his friends, "At least we know it's a male. Anyway, while we wait for them- What the hell-?" he whispered under his breath.

"What is it, Link?" Zelda asked, concerned as to why her friend just stopped mid-sentence.

"Since when is there a- Never mind." Link stared off at something that not a single person at his table could figure out.

The blond stayed silent and half-mindedly listened to their conversations. He wiped his eyes for a mere moment and the next thing he knew was the object he had in his sights was gone.

Suddenly, a tall figure emerged from under the bickering hands and said, "Kept you waiting, huh?"

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" the left hand screamed. He flew on top of his brother's dorsum and was violently shaking.

"Crazy, cool it! Solid Snake, where the hell were you?"

"It's Snake, I'd prefer if you'd leave off the Solid part. I was over there,"

The tall brunet pointed over to where the Hylian male was staring at only a few moments before.

"You all are going to have a hard time if you didn't notice me. Tell me, has there ever been a random cardboard box just sitting over there?"

Not a single soul in the dining hall responded to the gritty voice.

"Exactly. You all should be well aware of your surroundings. Where I come from, being as careless as I was right then would've gotten me killed. You all have much to learn about me; otherwise you _will_ be driven to the point of insanity. Just as I've got a thing or two to learn about all of you,"

"Alright then, thank you Snake. Everyone, this is our newcomer Solid Snake! Please, treat him kindly!"

* * *

After a long day of tours and introductions, Snake was introduced to the final Smasher he'd yet to meet. Zelda decided to show the man around the mansion and introduce him to the Smashers that weren't in the dining hall that morning.

"I do believe that is everyone… Oh! I forgot someone! I'll be back momentarily- Sort of."

A blinding blue light surrounded the princess and a blond male in skin-tight clothing appeared where she once stood.

"What the hell-?"

"My name is Sheik. I aid Zelda in battles and can be occasionally found around here, but I prefer being at home when I am unneeded around here."

"Okay… My name is Snake."

"A man of few words… I like you already. Goodbye Snake, I look forward to facing you in battles."

The same blue light appeared and Zelda was back where Sheik once was.

"I do believe that is everyone. Do you have any questions before I bid you goodnight? You must be tired; it was a long day today after all."

"Not that I can think of at the moment, but maybe tomorrow. Goodnight Princess Zelda, thanks for showing me around."

"No problem, Snake. And you can just call me Zelda, no need to put my entire title when you address me. Just like you," she said with a smile.

Snake chuckled, "I guess so. 'Night."

"Goodnight Snake. If you have any questions before the morning, I'm on the floor above you in room 105."

The princess walked away and left the stealthy man to unlock his apartment-like room and walk inside for the first time. He flipped on the light switch and had a first look.

"Nice place," he commented, "hope they don't mind if I go for a smoke."

Just as he pulled out his box of Newport cigarettes, there was a knock on the large, mahogany door. He turned to open it, only to find it already open and with a short male leaning against the frame. Snake just smiled and put away the death sticks.

"Never thought I'd see you again,"

* * *

(Three Weeks Later)

"Okay Samus, we need to talk." Zelda said as she closed the door to the huntress' room and sat down next to her on her bed.

"I'd rather not. You're looking good in that dress, you should wear it more often." Samus purred.

"It's just like my others, except it's blue. What's so special about that?"

"Blue is my favorite color. And you're my favorite person." The blonde began to nibble on the very tip of Zelda's pointed ear.

"Ohh… No! Sam, I came here to talk about Link, not have sex!"

"Can't we just have sex anyway? It's been a while and you just happened to catch me when I'm really horny. Can we talk after?" Samus pleaded to her secret girlfriend.

"No, but we can talk before if you're that desperate for sex." the princess bargained.

"Don't act like you don't want my tongue all up in you, my hands massaging your sides, and that amazing release-"

"Fine! Sex and then talk! I swear, you were meant to be a man."

* * *

"Now can we talk?" Zelda asked as she clung onto Samus' nude body.

"Sure. What's up with Link?" Samus asked as she played with Zelda's beautiful chocolate locks.

"He's been quiet lately. I haven't heard him say anything since Snake's arrival."

"Now that I think about it, he really has sort of shut down. He's still the same, just not talkative. It makes me wonder if Snake himself has anything to do with it…"

"I doubt it. They don't even look at each other." the princess dismissed.

"Maybe he's going through a no-talking phase. I'm sure he'll be back to normal, just give it time."

"It's been three weeks!" Zelda exclaimed, "I think that is more than enough time!"

"Well then I don't know. Babe, I'm not able to see into his mind or anything like that."

"But you can terrorize him until he says something!"

Samus laughed, "Coming from the one that thinks I should be less violent? Alright then, I guess I could give it a go. I'll do it later; I'm enjoying snuggling with you."

"He's not the only thing I wanted to talk about…"

"Really? What is it?"

"It's about us. I mean, I love you, I really do, but-"

"You feel guilty for cheating on Doug." Samus finished.

"Precisely. It's not fair to him, and I love him as well, but nowhere near as much as I love you. I really have no idea what to do."

"Follow your heart. It will never tell you wrong in the long run. If you want to end it with him to be with me, go ahead and do that. If you want to leave me for him, do that. It's all up to you baby, just know I'll be here for you no matter what you decide to do,"

* * *

"Damn, that was amazing." a blond male breathed heavily as he sunk into the cool sheets of the bed.

"Isn't it always?" his boyfriend asked as he played with the blond locks his lover possessed.

"Well yeah, but this time I felt something extra. Something more powerful."

"Ahh, I gotcha. I did feel a little something more this time. It's been about three weeks though, so maybe it's just we missed each other and sex."

The blond kissed the brunet, "I did miss you a lot. And I love you even more,"

The man smiled, "I love you too. You know, when I first heard you say that to me, I was in shock. I really thought you hated me ever since the incident."

"Douglas Jay Falcon! I didn't hate you, I was jealous. You know this." the blond say with squinted eyes.

"Calm down Sheik, I know. And I love getting you riled up, it really does turn me on," Douglas whispered before kissing Sheik's neck.

"Stop babe, there's something I've been meaning to talk about."

_'Here we go again,' _the bounty hunter thought lazily. His love always brought this topic up after a few weeks separation.

"When are we going to tell Zelda? We can't keep this up forever."

"I know baby. Let's tell her tonight. I've been thinking about this lately as well. It's not fair for any of us if things continue the way they are at the moment."

"Really? You know, I've actually got a good feeling about this. Maybe it's because she can't send me in to kick both of our asses."

* * *

"Why did you come here?" a voice asked.

Snake turned around to see a blond male at his doorframe once again, just like he was three weeks ago.

"Why did I come here? Why did you come here?" he asked with a smirk.

"I've been here for years. I honestly thought I'd never see you again, and then you appeared. Why did you come here?" Link asked again as he closed the door and walked closer.

"I'm not too sure really. I got the invite and thought "What the hell?" and decided to join. I didn't know you were going to be here though."

"I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too. We weren't together often, yet I still remembered and thought about you. Tell me Link, when I made my grand entrance, did you notice me?"

"I noticed something odd, yes. But never in a million years would I have guessed it was you. I didn't ever forget you either. We were together for what, a week?"

"Just about. But it was the best week of your life, was it not? Because I know it was mine, and not just because I've had plenty of shitty weeks."

Link smiled and embraced Snake, "Yes, yes it was. I felt myself around you, and I still do. Everyone knows me as a talker around here, believe it or not."

"I believe it. I've been hearing everyone say how weird you've been acting because you hardly ever talk. But little do they know you don't need words to make your point or whatever you attempt to do." the brunet said while hugging Link back.

"Snakey, how long do we hide this relationship?"

The tall brunet led the short blond to his black leather couch and laid down with Link on top of him, "I don't know hun, as long as you feel necessary. I have no shame."

"Neither do I. What do I say next time someone asks me why I'm quiet? I really don't like talking as much as they're used to."

"Tell them the truth. In fact, let's tell everyone everything tonight."

* * *

(After dinner)

"Excuse me everyone, but could I have your attention before you all leave please?" Zelda asked kindly after the children left.

"Zelda, what're you doing?" Samus asked.

The princess ignored her secret girlfriend and kept going, "I've got a confession to make."

The adults were all interested now. What could a kind, sweet, refined princess such as Zelda have to confess?

"As you all know, my boyfriend is Doug." she began.

The crowd nodded their heads.

"But what you don't know is that he is not my only lover."

The crowd gasped. Zelda… was_ cheating_ on Captain Falcon? No way was that possible!

"My other lover is not who you think it would be. Samus and I have had a secret relationship going on for about ten months now."

The Smashers erupted in gasps as Samus hid her head in her hands, while Captain Falcon's mouth went wide, despite the feeling of relief inside him. Zelda turned to him,

"I'm sorry Doug, I really am. But something inside me just changed. I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive both of us."

Captain Falcon stood up and placed his hand on Zelda's shoulder, "Trust me Zel, it is completely okay."

"Really?!" Samus and Zelda both shouted.

"Yes, because I've got a confession as well."

The Smashers gasped again. What the hell could_ Captain Falcon_ be hiding?

"Sheik and I have been in a secret relationship for almost a year. Actually, our anniversary is coming up soon."

Sheik blushed under his cowl, "Jee Doug, just let it all out now, why don't you!"

"Jee Zelda, you could've told me you were going to do it tonight!" Samus said.

"Sorry babe."

Link stood up and cleared his throat, "Well, as long as we're on the confession train…"

The Smashers without any secrets groaned. This confession thing was getting old.

"I'm sure you all want to know the cause of my sudden… change. You all know what I'm referring to; my lack of conversation lately. There's a reason behind it all." Link looked at Snake and their meeting flashed through his head.

_Water. Link truly loved swimming in the clear waters of Lake Hylia. He should have been heading off to the desert where Midna was waiting, but that could wait. He was constantly moving around, so he felt her deserved a break. Heroes deserve breaks too, right? He had decided not to wear the Zora armor given to him because he'd worn it for a month and a half straight and did not want to wear it again for at least a year, so he just stripped down to a spare pair of boxers. He was alone, so he could get away with it. During one particular dive, the blond felt something bad deep inside him, but kept going anyway. _

_All of a sudden, as he was trying to go back up to the surface, the Hylian felt something around his ankle. He looked down to see a bunch of seaweed wrapped around his ankle and he was beginning to run out of breath The blond accidentally opened his mouth as he prepared to gasp, and water flooded his mouth.. He tried to reach down to reach the plant and unwrap it, but his arms were just too short. He bent his body in any way possible, but to no avail. He was going to drown. He felt his eye get heavy and then passed out completely._

_Suddenly, a large man jumped into the water and quickly cut the plant from the man's ankle and grabbed him and swam to the surface and then the shore._

_"C'mon dammit," he muttered while pushing on his chest and breathing into him, "don't die."_

_After a minute of pushing and breathing, the Hylian was coughing up extra water and inhaling heavily. Wait, why was he on the ground, and not dead in the water? He opened his eyes to see a concerned pair of blue-grey eyes._

_"Did you… Did you save me?" he breathed._

_"Let's just say I helped you out there. Are you alright?"_

_"I'll be fine, thank you. What's your name?"_

_"David, but you can call me Snake."_

_"Alright then. Um, my name is Link."_

_"Nice name. I see you're a man of few words. We'll get along perfectly."_

_Link looked at the man's ears. They weren't pointed like his own._

_"You're not from around here."_

_"Caught me. I have to hide out somewhere for a while, so my friend Otacon somehow sent me here for a week."_

_"Stay down here with me. I'm not heading out to my next destination until you leave."_

_Snake did as requested, though unsure why, and stayed with the man he saved. They stayed in a little cove that no one else knew of and learned about one another. After a few days, Snake asked,_

_"Got a woman by your side?"_

_"No. I'm single. And gay. Yourself?"_

_"I don't really do relationships."_

_Link looked away, "Oh…"_

_Snake scooted closer and grabbed Link's hand, "But I can do you,"_

_The brunet leaned in and kissed the blond, who pushed back with a greater passion. They shared a night of wonderful sex, and it continued like that for the rest of the week._

_After the week was over, Link packed up his things and turned to Snake, "I have to go now. Good luck on your journey. I… See you later."_

_Snake chuckled and grabbed Link, kissing him. Before they parte, he said, "I love you."_

_Link smiled, "I love you too. Will we ever meet again?"_

_Snake sighed, "Probably not."_

Link came back from his memory and said, "Being talkative is not who I am, and being reunited with Snake has made me remember I can be myself again. When we had to leave each other, I thought I would have to change if I wanted a man because being my true self would only let me love him. I'm sorry I've been rather deceptive to you all. Forgive me, please."

Each Smasher was quiet. So many confessions, so many relationships, so much to process. After a while. Peach spoke up,

"We all forgive you Link. As long as you're happy we're fine. And honestly, talkative Link was rather annoying at times."

Link smiled, "I know. Thank you all. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Samus, Zelda, Captain Falcon, and Sheik all left the dining hall along with the reunited couple. Zelda grabbed her things and moved into Samus' room while Sheik went back to Hyrule to tell Impa and grab a few things of his own.

* * *

At about midnight, Sheik and Captain Falcon were laying in their bed. Before they went to sleep, they said,

"I love you Sheik,"

And

"I love you too Doug."

* * *

At the same time Sheik and Captain Falcon were having their moment, Zelda and Samus had one.

"I love you Zelda. Thank you for choosing me,"

"I love you too. I'll always choose you."

And they shared a beautiful kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Snake and Link were in their bed, fresh from a round of lovemaking.

"Today was exciting. I love you Snake, and I'm not letting go of you."

"Yes it was. I'm not ever letting you out of my sights again, We're reunited forever. I love you too."

* * *

Finished! Leave a review!

P.S. Karel is a real character! He's in a couple Fire Emblem games.


End file.
